Never More Sure
by nightblight
Summary: Pure unadulterated GSR Fluff. Figured you all needed a taste. I'm sure it's been done, but what the hell.


Disclaimer: Yeah I know their not mine. As a matter of fact they do belong to CBS, but I have WAY more fun with them.

AN: Reviews are always welcomed, in fact revered. Not beta'd, this is FLUFF… In light of the recent news I figured we needed some of the pure and unadulterated stuff. Forgive me again if you get two notifications. I was in a hurry to get to work when I was finishing this, so editing was not an option. It's my lunch hour and I just reread it and noticed some errors.

**Never More Sure**

Turning Grissom picked up the smoke can and squeezed a few more puffs out of it. A moment later he'd slid the tray back in and covered up the hive. "Come on…"

Grabbing Sara's uninjured hand he led her out of the botany set up, and into the parking lot.

"Where are we going? I though you wanted help documenting?" A look of consternation spread across the young woman's face.

"I do, but that can wait." Removing his gear, he turned around and gave Sara a hand out of her things. Once they were both finished, he tossed a cursory glance around the lot, and then pulled her into a quick embrace. "I love you, Sara Sidle…"

She couldn't help but laugh against his mouth, as she fell deeper into his kiss. "I love you too…Dr. Grissom." She murmured as they both came up for air.

There was something both naughty and liberating about making out in the lab parking lot. They both smirked.

Placing a quick buss on her forehead, Grissom moved away and grabbed the padlock from where he'd hung it on the fencing. "That's good news then." He grinned at her, and slipped the padlock on the gate.

"Oh why is that?" The slim brunette asked, gathering up their suits and returning them to the storage box. With twist she too had set a lock in place.

"Because…" His blue eyes sparkled, as he grabbed her by the hand and dragged her over to his car.

"Because is not an answer, Gilbert." She squinted at him when he opened her door and nudged her in.

"Well it's the only one you're going to get right now." Moving around the back of the car he whipped out his phone and dialed a well known number. A moment later he climbed into the driver's seat beside her.

"Who'd you call?" Her brows furrowed.

"You'll see." It wasn't even remotely a satisfactory answer and as she turned to shoot him a mock glare, he captured her lips with his. "Be patient…" He whispered.

Sara's pulse sped up as one thick hand came up to caress the delicate spot behind her ear. A soft moan fell from her mouth a moment later when his lips traced a liberal path to that very location. "Gilbert Grissom if you keep that up I'm going to be forced to jump you in the parking lot. – gear shift or no gear shift…" she added.

"Right…" He grimaced and pulled away. "We need to go somewhere with a little more privacy. No need giving Ecklie or anyone else the show of a lifetime." With that he started his Mercedes and pulled out of the car park.

Sara's mouth dropped. "A quickie? Dr. Grissom, what kind of a girl do you take me for?" Her laugh was throaty when he wagged his eyebrows at her.

"You seem to forget Ms. Sidle. I know exactly what kind of a girl you are…" A cheshire grin spread across his face and he winked at her. "Let's see…" A significant glance was her way, as he pulled out onto the main road and turned towards the strip. "Last week we made love on top of a peak in Ice box canyon." It had been cathartic; kind of a screw you to the powers that be. She'd survived the deadly heat, a broken arm, and dehydration to make it back to him. They're lovemaking had been feral, and hot both literally and figuratively. Afterwards they'd shook the sand off themselves, they wrapped up in a blanket to watch the sunset.

A light flush dusted Sara's cheeks and she giggled.

"Then there was the time we confiscated the Manhattan Express." Woody had put them on it and agreed to disappear for 20 minutes so they could test out a theory. The theory had been tried and proven...twice. It had been exciting, fulfilling and had guaranteed that neither of them would ever look at a rollercoaster the same way again – particularly that one.

Pulling onto the strip, Grissom took a tight left and whizzed past the Stratosphere.

"That was a momentary lapse…" Sara chuckled, and tried to hide her deepening flush.

"Oh so then I suppose up against the pillar under the Santa Monica pier was also lapse?" They'd taken a secret weekend away, and had visited the pier after eating dinner at Real Food Daily a local vegan haunt. A few rides later had found them under it with Sara pinned up against one of the pillars, and Grissom testing out the sturdiness of his knees. The foam had swirled around their feet, and the night had been cool while their passions had run hot. They'd left barefoot, soaked and sated after both she and Grissom had collapsed onto the damp sand afterwards.

"No… that was an adventure Dr. Grissom." The blush on her face could only be described as crimson at this point.

"I'm going to refrain from mentioning most of the horizontal surfaces in our home and yard, the backroom at Madame Trussaud's, and the bathroom at Fiammu." He grinned almost lecherously, and took a quick right into a strip mall parking lot.

"You haven't refrained from mentioning it if you actually mentioned it. And you missed a big one…" Sara pointed out and licked her lips. The color staining her face had reached stoplight proportions and she'd given up trying to hide it.

"Oh I was avoiding that one on purpose." The entomologist smiled knowingly. "The shed at the body farm was… exhilarating Ms. Sidle. But not somewhere I want to admit to spending our first night together." They'd gone there to do a bug collection for a test Grissom was running, but they'd gotten carried away in the supply shed, and for both of them the Earth had literally moved that night…

Taking a quick turn at the end of the parking lot he stopped the car in front of their destination.

"So basically you're calling me a hussy?" There was a smile in her words even though she was trying to look somewhat hurt.

"No… Maybe a bit of a nymphomaniac…with a penchant for odd locales." He ducked as she made to punch him. "But…" he added catching her hand. "I wouldn't have it any other way." With that he brought her hand to his mouth and caressed it with his lips. "You Sara Sidle are the type of woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." His words had sobered as he nodded for her to look through the front window.

"Oh my God…" Her eyes fell on the Little White Wedding Chapel. "Now?"

"I asked, you said yes, let's do it… so that's what we're doing...We're doing _it_." Blue eyes studied brown for any sign of fear or uncertainty.

Sara looked down at her blouse and jeans. It was hardly a wedding gown. "I'm not really dressed for it." She took in Grissom's Hawaiian shirt and matching khaki pants and determined that neither was he, for that matter.

Reaching over he took both of her hands in his. "If you want a big wedding with a gown, flowers, cake and our friends, just say so. I'm willing to wait."

She stared at him a moment before blessing him with a wide grin. "No. Let's do it." The slim brunette flung her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss. She pulled away a moment later. "Uh… we don't have any rings, or a marriage license."

"Ah Ms. Sidle… When have you ever seen me not prepared?"

"That night at the body farm." She had been the one to provide the condoms.

"That's because I wasn't expecting to be attacked by my assistant." She was about to punch him again when he pressed her back into the seat, leaned in and tasted her lips. Behind his back he unlocked the glove compartment and reached in. A moment later he was holding up a small black velvet box and the mood in the car had turned from light and jesting to something far more sentimental.

Dark eyes studied him as he held it out to her. "I bought this before you were taken. I wasn't sure when or how, but…" He kissed away the tears in her eyes. "I was hoping you'd say yes." His thick fingers danced through her hair almost reverently.

Swiping at one tear that had escaped, Sara smiled and opened the box with shaking hands. Her breath caught in her throat. It was a one carat solitaire; very traditional, with a simple diamond encrusted band. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

Silently, Grissom tugged the diamond out of its case and slipped it on her finger. "It's just a rock. You are beautiful."

"I don't have one for you." Tearful dark eyes met blue.

"It's a trophy Sara – not something I need. But if you want to we can get one later. For the moment yours is the most important." His thumb caressed the back of her hand. "You're sure. I don't want you to feel pressured. I'm an old fashioned guy in some ways and this is for life."

She nodded her eyes still glistening. "I wouldn't have it any other way…"

"Okay." With that he got out of the car and moved around to her side. She was already standing there as he approached.

"We still don't have a marriage license." She reminded him, as he took her hand and moved her towards the front door of the chapel.

"Hey." A look of surprise sprung to the young woman's face as Grissom took the hand of a young man wearing a Ramones shirt, who was standing at the top of the steps. "Sara. This is Tom, he works at the license bureau, and he made a special trip down here for us."

"The call you made?" Was all Sara could manage.

Grissom nodded, as Tom passed them the paper. "Good luck and congratulations from Judge Mirriam." With that, the young man disappeared down the stairs and hopped onto a motorbike.

The couple stared at each other. "You're sure." Grissom asked again, taking his fiancée's hand.

"Never more…" She gave him a hundred watt smile.

Ten minutes, one set of vows, and a cheesy photo later, Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert Grissom exited _the Little White Wedding Chapel_.

They were busy making out like teenagers on the top step, when Sara's phone buzzed in her pocket. "Dammit." She moaned and broke away from her new husband. Checking the name on the screen, she frowned. Ronnie – it could wait. But the digital clock on the face plate said that work couldn't. She held it up to Grissom. "3:45. They're probably wondering where I am."

"MMMM..." Grissom leaned in, captured her lips once again, and then reluctantly tugged her down the stairs. "I guess our honeymoon will have to wait until tomorrow morning."

There was a moment of silence as they made their way to their vehicle, then Sara grinned slyly at the man beside her. "I was just thinking…"

"Yes Mrs. Grissom…"

"There is another place we haven't christened yet…"

"And where would that be?" She stopped as he opened the door and leaned in for another kiss. "Didn't Ecklie say he was leaving for a management seminar this morning?"


End file.
